The Lost Story
by Bellefan123
Summary: In the middle of season two we leave Aurora and Mulan still in the Enchanted Forest. We come back in season three and Philip is back, and they know Zelena. This tells the story of how they got Philip back, how they met Zelena, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Cora was gone. Emma and Snow White were gone too. Mulan and Aurora were on their own again, but things were looking up. Aurora had her heart back, and Cora said there was a way to bring back Philip. There was, of course, the possibility that she was lying, but the hope got them far. Together they returned to aurora's palace to try and think of a plan.

Aurora was siting in the bedroom alone. The bedroom that was supposed to be hers and Philip's. Helping Emma and Snow offered her a distraction from her grief, but now that was over she felt like she had nothing. As she sat on the bed, tears slowly streaming down her face, she heard a knock on the door. She knew it could only be one person. She quickly wiped away her tears," Come in."

Mulan entered the room," Aurora how are you doing?" Mulan asked in concern. It was no secret these two women were not friends at first, but after everything that happened they grew very close.

"Honestly not well, but that's to be expected I suppose," Aurora replied and she walked over to hug Mulan." Cora said there is a chance to save him, but I do not even know where to start! It no doubt takes magic, something we don't have!"

"Yes but I know someone who does," Mulan said as she hugged aurora then pulled back," The dark one. He is long gone with the curse, but no doubt magic and knowledge remains in his castle! If we are ever going to find an answer, it will be there."

Aurora hated magic, and who could blame her, but she'd do anything for Philip, even deal in dark magic."How far away is his castle?" She asked her friend.

"Not to far. I suggest we hurry, we want to get as far as we can before nightfall!" Mulan replied. Aurora nodded and gathered a few things. She took Philip's sword with her. She could hardly use it, but it was better than no weapon at all. She hated being a sitting duck, and it made things difficult for Mulan. Once they had gathered their things they set off for their journey.

* * *

Zelena smiled as she looked through the mirror and saw her mother leave the Enchanted forest with that pirate. She had been waiting patiently for Cora to leave. Zelena had no interest in dealing with her mother. She knew she would never get throught to Cora. She also knew Cora would onlt get in her way. Now that Cora was gone, Zelena could go to the enchanted forest and begin her plan.

Zelena searched through her cabinet to find her silver slippers. They would take her to the enchanted forest, the wizard had given them to her for that very purpose a long time ago. As she searched she heard the screech of her flying monkey." Do not worry my pretty, all the ingredients I need are in the enchanted forest. Soon I will cast my curse."

She smiled as she found the slippers and put them on." Next stop, my revenge!" She said with a wicked grin. She then clicked her heels together three times and in a puff of silver smoke she vanished.

* * *

Eventually Mulan and Aurora made it to the dark one's old castle. They were skeptical about entering, fearing traps, but they both were willing to take the risk. They both felt uneasy about exploring the castle. It was almost as if they could fee the dark magic in the air." I do not like it here," Aurora said as she examined the castle.

"Neither do it, but this is our best shot at saving Philip," Mulan said. She was walking first, should not let anything happen to Aurora, she would keep her promise.

"Where would we even start to look? This castle has so many things that we do not understand," Aurora replied as they entered a room with a long dining table and shelves filled with, well anything really.

It was true. Neither Mulan nor Aurora knew anything about magic. Mulan sighed, knowing it was looking pretty grim, besides, they didn't even know if Cora was telling the truth in the first place." We will sleep here, tomorrow we will begin the search." Mulan said.

They both set down their blankets on the floor to sleep. Neither one of them wanted to explore the rest of the castle for bedrooms, so they were going to sleep on the floor.

* * *

The next morning Mulan heard some noise coming from outside of the castle. It was faint, so much so that Aurora did not even wake. Mulan stood up and walked over to the window, trying to see what was going on outside. She saw a group of men, and she knew exactly who they were. She ran over and kneeled next to Aurora." You must wake up, Aurora you must wake up!"

Aurora woke up, startled by the panic in Mulan's voice," Mulan? What is happening? Is something wrong?" She asked as she sat up, trying to get fully awake.

Mulan grabbed her hand and led her to the window." Do you see those men? They are the Merry Men. A band of thieves. They are here to loot the castle of it treasure no doubt. I do not think they will be so kind to us if they discover us. We must leave now."

"Leave? Now? But we can't! This is the only place that ill have answer on how to get Philip back. Mulan, we must stay," Aurora said pleadingly. She would die to try and get Philip back.

"First and foremost I have a promise to Philip to protect you, and that's what I am going to do," Mulan said rushing back to their stuff to pack up," We are leaving."

"I am not leaving without answers!" Aurora shouted.

Then a voice behind them said," I believe I might be able to provide some for you." Both women turned around to see a woman dressed in black with green skin.

Mulan drew her sword," Who are you!?" She asked pointing the sword at the woman.

"Lets talk in private," she said and waved her hand. In a puff of green smoke they all vanished and were transported to the woods," Now, for introductions. My name is Zelena, and I can get your prince back."


	2. Chapter 2

Mulan refused to get from in between Zelena and Aurora. She held her sword up, ready to defend Aurora. She hated magic, but luckily her sword could block magic. Like it or not, Aurora was the last piece to Phillip Mulan had, and she had to protect. She made that promise to Phillip, and Mulan always keeps her promises.

Zelena rolled he eyes at the warrior. She had been watching Aurora and Mulan ever since the curse broke. Zelena had noticed their peculiar situation and realized they desperate position could help her accomplish her plan. However, she knew building trust would not be easy." If I wanted to kill you I could easily do it, that sword will not stop me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Mulan said, not breaking eye contact with Zelena," It is enchanted to block magic. I even used it to defeat the infamous,"

"Cora," Zelena cut Mulan off." Yes, I am aware of your recent battles with that woman, and I am impressed that you managed to defeat her. Temporarily. However I am not her. I am not evil."

"I find that hard to believe," Mulan replied to Zelena. Mulan's gut was usually right, and her gut was screaming not to trust Zelena. Honestly, she was surprised she could make the call. She figured Aurora would have butt in by now." You practice magic, you have been watching us. You have a plan and it cannot be a good one."

"Indeed," Zelena chuckled and flicked he wrist, Mulan's sword flying out of her hand." My plan is quite wicked, but I don't think either of you have a choice. You want your prince, you have to trust me." She looked at Aurora. The gullible one. The easily manipulable one.

Aurora stepped in front of Mulan to look at Zelena. Normally seeing a witch wih green skin would scare Aurora to silence, however after what she's been through, she doesn't expect to ever be scared again." You know how to get him back? Permanently?"

Zelena gave a wicked grin and nodded," Yes, I do. After learning of your peculiar situation I began to do some research. With an assortment of magical items, and quick jump to another realm, it would be as if you never lost him."

"Do it, bring him back! Please!" Aurora pleaded with the witch but Mulan pulled her back.

"Aurora, magic always comes at a price, besides I do not trust her," Mulan said gripping Aurora's arm so the princess could not move.

"We have no choice but to trust her," Aurora declared as she struggled to break free from Mulan's grip. Eventually her arm slipped away from Mulan and Aurora walked over to Zelena." I will pay any price, just get Philip back!"

"Well my dear, the deal is struck," Zelena said and smiled. She realized now how much she sounded like rumple. How much she was almost turning in to him. Setting up all the pieces perfectly to set up her master plan. The thought frightened her, but she waved it off." There is an abandoned town nearby. We shall set up base there and begin our plan."

* * *

They made their way to a small inn that was in the center of the village. The inhabitants of this town were taken with the curse, so everyone was gone and everything was empty. Zelena was reluctant to tell the women of her plan, fearing they may try to accomplish it without her. She merely told them vague details to satisfy them. A few hours later, they both were asleep, but Zelena was still awake.

She sat by the window and looked out across the black night sky, something was calling her, keeping her awake. She heard the faint song of a flute. However something in her told her, it was not of this world. Then she saw a dark figure in the sky, and it seemed to be getting closer, she stood up and formed a ball of fire in her hands as a shadow flew up. Not the shadow of a man, but an actual shadow, free from a person." What do we have here?" She asked and smiled." Does the great Peter Pan want to summon me?" Peter Pan was known across Oz, and Zelena knew he was probably more wicked than she was.

"The great Pan wishes to see you. He has a deal to discuss with you," the shadow said in a scratchy and echoey voice," Worry not, your companions will not know you were gone."

"Well then, if the great pan summons me, by all means take me," she said and held out her hand so the shadow could take it. As she flew with the dark shadow something still haunted her. Only orphans are supposed to hear Pan's flute. Even though Cora abandoned her, Zelena had adoptive parents. So why did she feel as if she had no parents?

Soon the shadow had flown to a tropical island in the middle of a great blue sea. It was night here too, but Zelena knew it was always pretty dark in Neverland because Peter made sure that time would stay frozen.

Once over the beach the shadow dropped her and as Zelena hit the ground she winced in pain." You are quite the gentleman you know that?" She asked the shadow sarcastically." Where is the 'great' pan? I am a very busy woman. I have plans."

"Oh I know you do," said a voice coming from the bushes. Zelena turned and saw a teenage boy walking out of the dense forest." That is actually why I brought you here. I do admire your work."

"Is that why I am here? Because you and your lost ones are my adoring fanboys? Or is is because you haven't seen a woman in centuries?" Zelena asked and crossed her arms looking at the boy," Alas, I'm flattered, but maybe if I weren't so busy. Call me back in a few weeks."

"I am going to offer you a deal Zelena," Peter Pan said as he looked at the witch in front of him. He had no intention of a partnership, in fact he wanted her as far away as possible." I know that in order to achieve your plan you need Regina and Rumple Stiltskin."

"What do you know about my plan?" Zelena inquired and raised her eyebrow. She did not like that this boy was spying on her.

"Enough, but do not worry, I will not stop you," he said as he walked closer to her a bit," In fact I am here to help your plan. I am offering to do all the heavy lifting. I have agents in Storybrooke as we speak. Soon they will take the boy, and Regina, Rumple, and all the others will be after him. They will not defeat me, and once I win, I will hand them over to you."

"What do you want in return?" Zelena asked. This deal felt to good to be true, she needed to know what he wanted from here.

"Stay out of my way. Do not go to storybrooke, and do not come here. You will only interfere," he said and held out his hand," Do we have a deal?"

Zelena stared at his hand as she contemplated this. As she thought of it, there was no way she could loose. She grabbed his hand and shook on it," We have a deal." For the second time in the same day, she felt like she was turning into rumple.


	3. Chapter 3

After her meeting with Pan, Zelena was flown back to the cabin. It was already morning in the Enchanted Forest, and as she tried to sneak back in the cabin she saw Mulan and Aurora were awake." Where were you?" Mulan asked.

"That shadow told me you wouldn't know," Zelena sighed, more to herself than at them." I went to see a colleague. It does not concern you, it concerns me, and what I am doing."

"And what exactly are you doing," Aurora asked curiously," We have agreed to this deal, but you have told us nothing. I understand your secrecy but we deserve to know something."

Zelena sighed. She knew if Aurora and Mulan were ever going to trust her, she'd have to say something about her plan." You are aware of the evil queen Regina?" She asked, but she knew they were. Everyone knew about Regina." Well lets just say she is going to get what's coming to her."

"Well I do not see that as being a crime," Aurora said. She had heard much about this Queen Regina and she hated everything about her. She is the one who encouraged Maleficent to put Aurora under the sleeping curse."What did she do to you?"

"Not your concern," Zelena replied to Aurora," Now we must be off, we have a long ways journey to where we will get the first ingredient to the potion."

"Why can't you just use your magic?" Mulan asked curiously. She was still very suspicious about Zelena.

"The maritime where we are going has changed since the curse. A powerful diety has taken over and does not approve of outside magic," Zelena told Mulan then turned to begin walking through the forests." and trust me, we do not want to go against her wishes."

"What is this first ingredient?" Mulan asked as she and Aurora walked closely behind Zelena." Actually what are any of the ingredients? You have yet to tell us anything."

"We need five ingredients," Zelena revealed as she stumbled through the forest," Once we have them, my magic slippers will take us to another realm. There we will enlist the help of a queen to help me with the magic. That realm also has the peak of lost souls, where souls taken by the wraith are. We will make a potion that will bring your prince back."

As Zelena walked ahead of them, Mulan pulled Aurora back so they could be far enough away to talk in private." Aurora, this is alot of work to get Philip back."

Aurora's eyes widend as she heard Mulan say this," I would travel to the ends of the universe to save Philip! How dare you say such a thing!"

Mulan rolled her eyes at Aurora," No. My point is, if Zelena is going to do all of this to get him back, she must have a steep price. One you may not be prepared to pay. I want Philip back, but I promised him I would protect you.

"I am prepared to lay down my life to get him back, I will give anything. There is nothing she could want that I am not ready to give," Aurora said to Mulan and offered a small smile." We will get him back, and it will be ok."

Mulan nodded to Aurora," As you wish."

"I have a secret to tell you," Aurora said, smiling at Mulan. Mulan looked at Aurora, curious on the secret." My mother told me long ago, that after the sleeping curse, some people can learn to travel through the dream world. I am trying to learn to do this."

Mulan shook her head," Aurora, no! You remember those burns you received, doing that is dangerous. Abandon this plan."

"No!" Aurora snapped back," I have nothing to offer. I cannot fight, I do not have knowledge of exotic things, I have no magic. I have nothing to contribute. Philip is gone because he had to protect me. Now you're spending your life protecting me. I may not be able to become a warrior, but atleast let me try and gain a skill."

Mulan did not reply, but she understood Aurora. She had always felt that Aurora never needed to fight, and since she couldn't, that's why she lost everything. Mulan knew that Aurora needed something that made her feel less helpless.

* * *

At sunset Zelena decided they would sleep and go inside of the castle in the morning. Aurora took this as an opportunity to practice navigating the dream world. She quickly laid down in her tent to fall asleep. After a while she managed to doze off.

She was back in the burning red room. Except this time, there was no one there. The last few times she visited this room, Henry was there, but how he was gone. Aurora took a deep breathe as she looked around the room." It's not real," she told herself as tried to calm down.

She looked around the burning room for something, anything really. As she looked around she saw a staircase. She was not sure if it had always been there, but she did not care. She went to the staircase and began to walk up the stairs. They seemed to go on forever but when she reached the top she was in a dark hallway.

She walked down the hallway to a light. She entered a room full of mirrors. Eventually images appeared in these mirrors. One image showed what was happening around her as she slept, or she assumed that's what it was. Other images showed her memories, some showed her dreams and even her nightmares. Then she saw an image of something she did not recognize.

She saw a mountain stop. The ground was stone and there seemed to he stone walls as well, no ceiling. In the centered a large flat stone. She walked over to the image in curiosity. She gently touched the image and soon something happened. The mirrors began to vanish until was in the place of her vision. She looked around and saw a figure. The male exited the shadows and it was Philip." Hello Aurora," he said with a kind smile.

In that moment Aurora was jerked awake by Mulan. As she as ripped back to reality she noticed it as morning. She had slept all night, but it had only felt like ten minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora had decided not to tell anyone about her experience in the dream world. She figured it was best not to get Mulan's hopes up until Aurora was sure she could really control the dreamworld. Aurora got up from her blankets and began to pack them up." Why such the rush to wake me up?" She asked.

"Because we have a meeting with a powerful woman, we want to make sure we are there on time," Zelena said, and for once, Aurora saw that Zelena looked nervous." Not to worry, we aren't far." Zelena said and led them to look across the horizon. Near the beach was an extraordinary palace, with dark storm clouds swirling over it.

"What is this place?" Aurora asked in fear as she looked at the ominous destination before them.

"This was once the center of a powerful maritime kingdom. When the curse hit, a long asleep ocean goddess woke up and took the castle as her own. She's used it as her base of operations in her quest to control the seas," Zelena said as she began to walk towards the palace." Stay beside me and do not speak. She's very particular when it comes to deals."

Mulan and Aurora followed behind Zelena, curious as to what they were walking in to. Neither of them had a good feeling about this, but they knew what they had to do. Soon, they made their way into the palace. It was dark and very humid. There was a fountain that appeared to be broken. It flooded the room with water, almost the entire floor was flooded a few inches. However, when they walked in, the water parted, offering them a place to walk.

Three women followed the trail of dry floor until they reached a throne, and on that throne sat a dark figure." Zelena, it's good to see you," said the figure in a voice that seemed as old as time itself.

"The same to you," Zelena said and smiled," Lady Ursula."

Aurora's eyes widened as she head that name. She had heard stories from sailors, speaking of this goddess Ursula. Very rarely did they ever have anything nice to say about her. Aurora grabbed on to Mulan's arm.

"Enough small talk, do you have what I want?" The figure said and finally the three women could see the creature before them. It looked, half human, half octopus. She had light lavender skin with a black dress and tentacles.

Zelena smiled and nodded," You know I do. May I?" She asked and Ursula nodded. Zelena waved her hand and in a swirl of green smoke, a golden lyre appeared in her hand." The Lyre of Apollo, just like I promised, but do you have what I want?"

Ursula gave an evil smile at the sight of the lyre in Zelena's hands. Ursula waved her hand and the water began to start swirling around. When the water vanished a cage with a red headed mermaid appeared." One mermaid, as promised." The sea goddess waved her hand again and the cage disappeared, causing the mermaid to fall to the groud.

"She's not much use to me flopping around and unable to speak, I need a little more than just the girl." Zelena said keeling direct eye contact with the goddess.

Ursula rolled her eye and wave her hand again. A seashell bracelet appeared on th mermaid's wrist and soon her tail became legs." It's only temporary. Since I did not steal her voice, I cannot permanently restore it. With this bracelet you can control when she has legs and when she has a voice."

"Come here darling," Zelena said and the red headed mermaid stood up and walked to stand next to Zelena. Then Zelena tossed the lyre into the water and Ursula hastily picked it up and grabbed it."Pleasure doing business with you." Zelena said and smiled.

Ursula clutched into the lyre and then her happy expression turned sour," You treacherous witch! This is not the real Lyre or Apollo! You betrayed me!" Ursula said and the building began to rumble and the water began to surround them.

"Funny thing. Apollo, not the nicest fellow, and he wasn't keen on my taking his lyre, I had to get creative," Zelena said and she gave a slightly worried expression." But I will let you deal with him, I have to run. By dear." Zelena waved her hand and the four women vanished.

They reappeared a few miles away from the palace and they could see the lighting and storm clouds being formed from Ursula's anger." How dare you!" Mulan said to Zelena," Tricking a goddess and putting our lives in danger!"

"I am doing this for you, do not forget that!" Zelena said and rolled her eyes at Mulan.

"This is not for us! This is for you. You are doing this so Aurora will be in debt to you, this is all a part of some greater plan!" Mulan snapped back but Aurora calmed her down.

Their was a small moment of silence before the mermaid finally decided to speak." Hello, I am Ariel. I would just like to thank you for sav-"

With the wave of her hand Zelena silenced the mermaid." That's enough of that for right now. I did save you, but it comes at a price, you have to help us. If you refuse I will give you back to Ursula. After all, she'd be more than willing to undo our trade." Zelena waves her hand again," Respond."

Ariel gripped her throat, the stealing and returning of her voice could be a bit uncomfortable. She nodded," Yes, of course, whatever you need I will help you with. Who are you?"

Zelena did not respond, obviously calculating their next move. Aurora decided to step in," I am Aurora, this is Mulan, and that is Zelena. We have made a deal with her. My prince's soul was taken by a wraith, she's helping us get it back."

Ariel smiled," Pleasure to meet you all!" She said and listened happily to their story," A noble quest indeed. It would be my honor to help unite you with your true love, whatever it takes!"

"Do I need to take your voice again or will you stop talking for five minutes?" Zelena snapped at the mermaid. They'd gotten the mermaid but there was still much to do and Zelena needed to make sure she could get it all planned." We will camp here, tomorrow we have much to do."

* * *

In honesty, ever since Aurora had woken up that morning she was anxious to go to sleep again. She wanted to try and find Philip again. This time she hoped it wouldn't take to long because she knew what to do. Once in the burning red room she found the stairs and went up. She was in the familiar black hallway and made her way to the room of mirrors.

There was just one problem, the vision of the place where she'd seen Philip was not appearing on the mirrors. However she did see something that confused her, a scene of two people she didn't know. A blonde woman, a queen even, waving off of a balcony, and a man looking at her longingly. They make eye contact, but th queen looks away, ashamed.

Then Aurora woke up, she'd slept all night. She sighed, she was still no closer to finding Philip, but for some reason she saw a vision of two people she'd never met, she figured they may be important later.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelena could not sleep. She had everything in this plan figured out. It was completely fool proof, except one part. There was one ingredient she did not know if she could get. She needed a lock of hair from a lost soul. This lock of hair could not be her own, she had already thought of that and the spell book said there caster of the spell could not contribute an ingredient. She did not have time to look across the realm for someone who would fit this description. She needed to find a lost soul, and she needed to find one quick. Then she thought of an idea, the one place that she could surely find a lost soul, a place full of people who would be willing to come with her. Neverland.

She walked back to the small camp they had made and noticed everyone was already awake." Minor set back, I am taking a trip and I need to take it alone," she told the other three women.

"No way, one of us must come!" Mulan protested as she grabbed her bow and arrows, slinging them over her back." Where is this place?" She asked, she was not letting Zelena leave alone.

Zelena rolled her eyes, knowing Mulan would never let her leave alone. However, Mulan could be of use, Never land was very tricky and having a cunning endwise warrior could be of use." Fine, Mulan comes with me, Aurora and Ariel stay here." Zelena said and waved her hands as a dome made of magic spread over the campsite."This is a protection spell, you can't leave and no one can get it. We will be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Ariel asked curiously and then she gently poked the magic dome, and it pushed her hand back slightly.

"You both would be more at ease if you did not know," Zelena replied and held out her hand for Mulan," Come on we haven't got all day." Mulan walked over and looked as if she were about to say something to Aurora, but Zelena clicked her heels and they vanished before Mulan had the chance to speak.

When Zelena and Mulan had vanished Ariel turned to Aurora and smiled a bit," Your friend, she's uh, she's very intense. How did you meet?"

Aurora turned to the woman. She was not much for new people, but Ariel seemed nice enough. She laughed a bit," Uh Zelena is just a friend, she's kind of a necessary evil in order to get Philip back."

"I was talking about Mulan," Ariel said realizing the situation was now awkward. She grabbed the end of her hair and tugged on it a bit." You and your prince must be in deep love in order for you to go to this length in order to help him!" She said and then frowned a bit, thinking about her own prince, the one she loved. She though about Eric everyday, and the life they could have had together if it wasn't for Regina.

Aurora nodded and sat across from her," I love Phillip more than anything in the world. He actually woke me from a sleeping curse with true love's kiss. I would do anything to save him." She said and noticed Ariel looked sad," Is something wrong?"

"Oh its just, you speaking of him reminded me of my true love. His name was Eric and I would have given anything to be with him," Ariel replied." Things just did not work out. The fact that I am a mermaid got in the way, and then Regina took my voice." Ariel said and looked down, picking up a fork that was sitting next to her. she began to run it through her hair.

Aurora wanted to tell her that forks were not meant for that, but she decided that would be a wasteful conversation." It seems Regina has caused hurt to a lot of people. Perhaps Zelena is right to seek revenge on her."

Ariel looked over at Aurora," Zelena wants to take revenge on Regina? That is what this is about?" Ariel asked curiously.

Aurora nodded," I made a deal with Zelena and whatever her price is, it will go to defeating Regina once and for all. At first I was scared Zelena would do something evil, but defeating Regina is not evil at all, she would be doing everyone a service."

Ariel shook her head at Aurora," If Zelena destroys Regina we would just be replacing one evil with another. I am not saying you should cancel your deal with her, but in the meantime try and find some of her weaknesses."

* * *

Mulan was annoyed that Zelena did not let her say goodbye to Aurora, but she decided not to say anything. She just wanted this mission over as soon as possible. When the smoke cleared she looked around to see a tropical paradise." What is this place?" She asked and gripped her sword. The place was a paradise, but she senses a great deal of darkness here as well.

"This is Neverland, meant to be a land of dreams, but its controlled by a nightmare," Zelena replied and made her way into he forest," An evil soul has taken control of this island and turned it into his own kingdom, with him as the dictator. His name is Peter Pan, luckily he and I have an understanding."

"You're allied with him?" Mulan asked in shock. She knew very well the stories of Peter Pan and was shocked that Zelena had teamed up with him."What do we need while we are here?"

"We have a deal, we won't get in each other's way," Zelena said as she ventured through the forest," We are here to get a lost soul, a thing in which this island has a surplus of." Zelena said and the two women found themselves at the Lost Boys' camp. There was a fire in the middle and all the boys were dancing or playing."Are we late for the party?" Zelena asked as the boys stopped dancing and everyone looked at them.

The Peter Pan walked up to the two women," Why are you here Zelena, and why did you bring this one?" He asked gesturing to Mulan.

"She's dead weight do not worry about her," Zelena said and walked further into the camp inspecting the boys," I need to borrow someone, only for a couple of days, I am missing an ingredient."

"Think again Zelena, it is not my job to do your work for you, we just promised to stay out of each other's way," He replied and crossed his arms looking at her," Find someone else."

Zelena grabbed a boy's neck and chuckled," Or maybe I could just take one?" She said as the boy struggled in her arms.

Pan shook his head," Good bye Zelena." He said and waved his hand. Both Mulan and Zelena passed out, waking up some time later, but when they came to, the camp was gone.

"What do we do now?" Mulas asked as she stood up and helped Zelena up as well.

Zelena brushed off her dressed and it was clear she was full of rage," I will not let some spoiled brat take this away from me! Come on!" she yelled and marched back into he forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelena and Mulan trekked through the treacherous forests of Neverland, Zelena's dress getting caught on every bush and tree that they past." I wish I could just burn this bloody forest to the ground!" She complained as they kept walking.

"Dresses are not good for these sorts of things, that is why I do not wear them," Mulan replied as she used her sword to slash away as much of the bushes she could." A warrior must be free to move quickly and efficiently."

"Do not underestimate the power of a woman in a dress," Zelena replied as she followed behind Mulan.

"I would not dare to underestimate any woman," Mulan replied as they cleared through a few more bushes and ended up on the beach." But I would question the honor of a woman who uses magic as a way to control people."

"You think you are better than me? Well if you do not want my magic then your precious prince can just stay dead," Zelena said and she leaned down to the water to splash some in her face.

"It is not the magic I disapprove of, its the woman using it," Mulan replied as she looked around to try and find any signal of where the lost boys might be. It seems as if they'd been wandering around forever and they have not found a single trace of them.

"And what is it about me that you disapprove of exactly?" Zelena asked as she stood up and crossed he arms.

"Without magic what are you? Just a bitter and mean woman who only wishes to accomplish her own selfish goals," Mulan explained," But I suppose that is who you are with magic as well."

Zelena narrowed her eyes at Mulan and made a ball of fire in her hand," If you don't want my help I would be more than happy t-" then both women turned as they heard a rustle in the nearby bushes." Ill take care of you later, we fight him together." Both women were expecting Pan to emerge for the forests. However it was only a blonde haired woman holding what looked like a knife. Zelena extinguished the ball of fire and sighed," Its jut a girl!"

"Who are you?" The woman said as she held the knife towards them. She was a mess. She wore torn up green clothing and her hair was tied up, but it was wild.

"A knife? What do we look like to you? Petty bandits?" Zelena said and laughed a bit as Mulan held up her sword.

"This knife has dream shade on it. One scratch and you will be dead by the end of the day, not cure," The woman snapped back.

Zelena rolled her eyes and with the wave of her hand the knife vanished in a puff of smoke."Thats called magic. One hit and you will be dead by the end of the conversation, no hope." Zelena said but she saw something familiar in this woman, then it came to her."Tinkerbell!"

"How do you know my name?" Tinkerbell asked angrily and looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon against Zelena.

"I make it my business to know about everyone who knows Regina," Zelena said then she got an idea," Speaking of Regina how would you like to help me take her down once and for all? I have a deal to discuss with you."

* * *

Back in the enchanted forest Aurora and Ariel had spent the day getting to know each other, but as the day drew to an end and the sun began to se Aurora began to get worried for Mulan." They have been gone for a while, what if something has happened to them?"

Ariel shook her head," The way I see it, Zelena made the magic barrier around us, so as long its still up, she is still alive," Ariel the picked up a pebble and tossed it at the barrier. The pebble bounced back and the barrier glowed before turning transparent one more." See? They are fine."

"Or Zelena is fine atleast," Aurora did not know what Zelena's plan was, but she knew Zelena would have no problem leaving Mulan to die if they were in a life threatening situation.

"I suppose you are right. How about you get some sleep and I will stay awake for a bit to wake you when they return?" Ariel suggested.

Aurora did not know if she could get to sleep with all her stress, but she knew her dreams sent her messages, so she would have to try. She laid down next to the fire and closed her eyes to try and fall asleep.

* * *

With much struggle Aurora eventually fell asleep. Once again she was in the room with he mirrors, seeing many visions she did not even recognize. She did see one she recognized. It was Emma and Snow with a boy and a man. Aurora smiled knowing Emma had found Henry and Snow had found her prince. However not long after she noticed them the room of mirrors began to swirl and change around her.

When everything stopped spinning Aurora was in an intricately decorated room, which seemed like it belonged in a palace. She looked around and saw a figure standing in front of a mirror. It was the woman she had seen in her other dreams. This time she saw the woman more clearly, dressed in a red dress and wearing a crown. As she stood in front of the mirror Aurora noticed the woman was crying.

As the woman looked up she saw Aurora's reflection in the mirror. Aurora did not even know that she could have a reflection in the mirror. As the woman turned around the room swirled and now Aurora was back in the room of mirrors. In one mirror she could see Zelena and Mulan, and she smiled knowing Mulan was ok.

* * *

"So you are planning on taking Regina down? But before you can do that you need my help with this?" Tinkerbell asked Zelena.

Zelena nodded and smiled," Trust me, she will get whats coming to her."

"Then I am in, lets go, before Pan finds out I am trying to leave," Tinkerbell said before she and Mulan glowed and froze in their spots.

Zelena sighed knowing that this must have been Pan." Just let me take the bloody fairy!"

Pan walked out from behind a tree," Take the fairy, but bring her back, when Regina comes here, I will need tinkerbell here," Pan said and crossed his arms.

"Yes of course whatever, I do not care what happens to the fairy, can I be on my way?" She asked and he simply nodded." Always a pleasure peter." Pan vanished then Tinkerbell and Mulan unfroze."Its time to leave." Zelena told them.


	7. Chapter 7

Aurora woke up from her dream sweaty and almost shaking. The woman saw her, she did not know how it was possible, but the queen in the red dress saw her. Aurora did not even know who this woman was, but now this woman knew that Aurora was watching her, and unfortunately Aurora blaming her dreams did not seem like a justifiable defense. However, something troubled Aurora even more. Who was this woman? Why were her dreams leading her to this woman? What good was there to show Aurora some saddened queen? So many questions, and it seemed like there would be no answers.

Aurora stood up, needing to walk off some of her nervous energy. She noticed the sun was beginning to rise indicating that Zelena and Mulan had been gone all night. She then saw Ariel, who promised to stay awake and keep watch, fast asleep on the ground. Aurora picked up a small rock and tossed it at the magical barrier, which lit up slightly before going transparent again. Since the barrier was still working, Aurora could assume Zelena was alive, and hopefully Mulan too.

She sat down and looked across the horizon seeing the hills and even the ocean in the distance. Trusting Zelena was a gamble, and she prayed it would be worth it. The reality was setting in, she had faith they would get Philip back, but it was the price that scared her. Was it worth it? What would her life be like after Aurora payed this price? Would it be a life that Philip would even want to come back to? Not to mention something else that she and Mulan had been ignoring for sometime. They both loved Philip, he said "I love you" before he was taken. Aurora assumed he was talking to her, but what if she was wrong? What if he was talking to Mulan? Sure Philip woke aurora with true love's kiss but that did not mean he couldn't also love Mulan. She feared this would destroy her new friendship with Mulan.

Before Aurora could get to lost in her thoughts there was a swirl of smoke and standing before her was Zelena, Mulan, and some strange woman. Aurora stood up quickly and hugged Mulan, "Thank goodness you are back! I missed you!"

Mulan was taken aback by the hug but soon gave in and hugged the princess back tightly, "I missed you to Aurora, but do not worry I am fine and Zelena says we got what we needed."

Zelena looked over the two women and noticed an interesting dynamic between them, she merely smiled to herself and decided not to mention it. "Yes, we got the ingredient we needed, pack up we are about to leave, I just need a second alone to gather my thoughts and make sure we have everything." Zelena took down the magic barrier before walking into the woods a bit.

As Zelena walked away Ariel, who had awoken when the women arrived, walked up to Tinkerbell and offered her hand, smiling, "Pleasure to meet you, I am Ariel and I am also helping Aurora on her quest to save her prince. It is a great pleasure to meet you!"

Tinkerbell shook Ariel's hand cautiously, "Nice to meet you too, but I am not doing this to save any princes. I am only contributing so that Zelena can take down Regina. It is time that evil queen get taken down once and for all for what she did to me."

Meanwhile Zelena was in the woods and pulled out her mirror so she could check and see what was going on in storybrooke right now. Cora was still alive, but it seems she had taken up an alliance with Regina. Zelena filled with rage as she saw her mother and her sister were reunited and working together again. How fitting, Regina getting everything she wants, once again. Zelena threw the mirror and began shooting fire in any direction, completely burning the forest around her. As she stood, forest in flames, and plan in motion she once again felt like rumple. She looked down at her reaction in the shard of the broken mirror, the green monster staring back at her, she even looked like him with that horrid skin and eyes filled with evil and pain. She pretended that the green skin didn't bother her, but it did. Who would ever love this repulsive creature? Then she snapped out of it," No," she told herself. "I will not become him. I am changing the course of time, I will be happy."

She stood motionless surrounded by flames, before she heard someone. She quickly turned around and saw Princess Aurora standing just outside the circle of flames Zelena created around herself. Zelena waved her hand and the fires were extinguished." What do you want? What part of alone do you not understand? I swear you princesses know nothing."

"We saw the flames, we were worried something happened to you," Aurora replied to the witch. Zelena was clearly taken aback, no one had ever 'worried' about her ever since she could remember. Meanwhile Aurora noticed the broken shards of the mirror on the ground and she could only guess what happened. She knelt down and began picking them up, "You know, my mother always used to say nothing was more beautiful than a smile based on pure happiness."

Zelena rolled her eyes as she noticed Aurora trying to understand her troubles." That is very easy to say when you are a naturally beautiful princess, but some of us did not grow up that way. Some of us did not have a cozy childhood or a nice palace or even lovable parents. Some of us had to grow up in a cabin with parents who were disgusted by us."

Aurora stood up after collecting all of the shards. She then looked at Zelena, " I grew up locked in a palace for my own safety because on my birthday an evil witch promised she'd curse me. We all have our own battles, and our own demons Zelena, no one is without strife. We all must learn to overcome our enemies, even if our enemies are our own selves," Aurora added before turning to walk away but she stopped to say one last thing, "And when we can learn to overcome them, my mother also used to say, we must always put on our best face, and act like we can overcome them."

Those words infuriated Zelena, they reminded her of her father and she hated it. However they also helped motivate her again, and helped her remember why she was here. she marched back to the camp where the rest of the women were waiting. "I hope all of the bags are packed because we are going to Wonderland." She then quickly clicked her heels three times before smoke engulfed the group.


End file.
